


Trouble

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke gets into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but :P  
> Also be prepared for MANY clishes

Smoke was walking over to math class. He bumped into someone on his way there.

"O...oh...I'm sorry..."

"Why'd you bump into me?"

"Shao Kahn? I'm sorry it was an accident..."

"Hey guys come over here!"

Out of the shadows, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung appeared.

Shao laughs and starts to walk around Smoke.

"This guy right here, thinks that he could just come over here, and bump into me and live."

"How hilarious."

"Certainly."

Shao picks up Smoke by the neck and throws him into the lockers.

"Well, he thought wrong."

Shao chokes Smoke and punches him in the face. He then kicks Smoke in the gut until he vomits on Shao.

"Gross! Now you will pay."

Shao jumps on top of Smoke. He then punches Smoke repeatedly.

"I think you should finish him Shao."

"Good idea Shang."

Shao takes out his hammer and raises it over Smoke.

"Any last words?"

"Ple...please...don't..."

"Too late."

Shao lowers his hammer. As he is about to hit Smoke, something stops him.

 

Bi Han freezes Shao Kahn before he could hit Smoke. Bi Han runs over to Smoke and lifts him up over his shoulder.

"You're not getting away that easy."

Shao runs over to Bi Han and knocks him to the ground. He breaks Bi Han's arm and runs over to finish Smoke off.

"Leave...him...ALONE!"

Bi Han makes an ice sword and stabs Shao in the chest.

Shao falls to the ground in defeat. Bi Han picks up Smoke and runs back to their dorm.  
\------------------------------------------  
Bi Han lays down smoke on their bed. He wraps his arm in a cast and heals Smoke's bruises and cuts. 

"Bi...Han..."

"Tomas? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm sorry for causing you to get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Shao Kahn's."

"Please...don't say his name..."

"Sorry Tomas."

"I...I don't understand. Why would he attack me? I... I just bumped into him."

"Tomas calm down..."

"WHY WOULD HE ATTACK ME? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Smoke broke down in tears. Bi Han walked over to Smoke and hugged him tight.

"Thank...you...Bi...Han"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you..."

"At least you saved me."

"I...I couldn't risk loosing you..."

Bi Han started to cry. Smoke wiped Bi Han's tears off of his face.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Smoke kissed Bi Han on the cheek.

"I love you Bi Han."

"I love you too Tomas."

Smoke walks back to his bed and lays down. Bi Han stands by his bedside watching him slowly fall asleep. (1)

Out of the blue, Smoke jumps up, grabs Bi Han, and pulls him down into a kiss. 

"Hey! If you wanted one you could have asked!"

"Don't care. You liked it anyway."

"That's true."

"Bi Han?"

"Yea?"

"Lay down with me? Please?"

"Okay."

Bi Han lays down next to Smoke. He wraps his good arm around Smoke's waist. 

"Night Bi Han."

"Night Tomas."

And they stayed like that until morning. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) NOT INTENDED TO BE CREEPY!


End file.
